politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasures
Overview Treasures are a game mechanic that increases the income of the nations holding them as well as of the alliances to which these nations belong. There are 30 Treasures in total, scattered all over Orbis. Treasure Bonuses Treasures provide two bonuses; a Nation Treasure Bonus and an Alliance Treasure Bonus. *The Nation Treasure Bonus increases the income of the nation that holds a Treasure. Most treasures provide a 5% increase in the income of the nation due to this bonus, while there are 2 Treasures that provide a 9% increase. A nation having two or more Treasures gets a bonus from each and every Treasure. *The Alliance Treasure Bonus is a game mechanic that rewards alliances that have nations which possess Treasures. When alliance members possess treasures in their nations, then ALL of the members of the alliance (except for alliance applicants and nations not on the same color as this of the alliance) receive this bonus. The Alliance Treasure Bonus is calculated by the following formula: ::: Alliance Treasure Bonus = sqrt(Treasures in Alliance * 4) It should be noted that a nation that holds a Treasure gets both the Nation Treasure Bonus and the Alliance Treasure Bonus, resulting in an increase of the nation's income of at least 7%. Acquiring a Treasure There are two ways for a nation to acquire a Treasure; either a Treasure will spawn randomly in the nation or the nation will loot a Treasure from another nation. *'Treasure Spawning:' Each Treasure automatically respawns in a new nation every 60 days. Each Treasure may spawn in nations of a specific color or continent (see next section for these spawning requirements). On top of the color and continent requirements, there is one more restriction that applies: Treasures spawn in nations whose Nation Score is within a specific range, i.e. anywhere from 15% to 65% of the Highest Nation Score in Game. The reason for the score range is to keep new, potentially inactive nations from receiving the treasures and to promote war in higher tiers where it's less common. *'Treasure Looting:' Treasures are not commodities and can only be transferred through war. When you defeat (beige) a nation at War (get its Resistance to 0), you take one of its treasures at random. The timer of the Treasure (time till its next respawn) is not reset. Once a nation acquires a Treasure, the Treasure's icon will appear at the nation's page. There is no limit to how many Treasures a nation or alliance can have. The distribution of the Treasures among the nations of Orbis can be found in an in-game leaderboards page displaying all of the treasures and who owns them. Treasures Description In total, there are 30 Treasures. 10 of them are simple minerals whereas the rest of them are Treasures inspired by real life historical or mythological artifacts. There are 2 Treasures for each one of the 14 nation colors available (not counting grey and beige) and 2 Treasures that can spawn in nations with any kind of color (yet again, excluding grey and beige). Also, there is 1 Treasure for each one of the 6 continents, while the rest of the 24 Treasures may spawn in any continent. The following table presents a short descriprtion of all available Treasures as well as the requirements that have to be fulfilled by a nation for a Treasure to spawn in it, and the Nation Treasure Bonus they provide. :Note: Table is sortable by clicking on columns' headers Announcements * January 22 2015: Treasures (Introduction of the Treasures mechanic) * January 22 2015: Treasure Bonuses Live (Treasures mechanic goes live) * January 11 2016: New Colors, API Enhancements, Treasure Changes (Change in Nation Treasure Bonuses and the ways of acquiring Treasures) * November 05 2016: Treasure Anti-Trust Act (Change in Alliance Treasure Bonus) Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of World